miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Holiday
This is about a combination of Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. When: Final Friday of June. Announcement * opens to Charlie Brown walking in the park * Grover: off-screen Hey! Brown stops and looks around Hey, you there! * Charlie Brown: Uh, me? * Grover: Yes. * Charlie Brown: '''What's happening? * '''Grover: on the ground as Super Grover ''Why, it's Super Holiday! ''Brown is confused You mean you've never heard of it? Chuck, have you been missing out! Super Holiday is the one Friday of the year when you collect candy, eat dinner, and open your gifts! * Charlie Brown: You Mean, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas at once? * Grover: That's Right Get it? * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. The only Problem is that I get rocks on Halloween. away * Grover: 'Hope you don't get them the next day. Candy Streets, Act 1 * ''a Title Card saying "CANDY STREETS, ACT 1" in the style of the very first Sonic game. Peppermint Patty is an ballerina, Cookie Monster has a Chef Hat, Nutty has a Party Hat and Snoopy as a Flying Ace and Charlie Brown is a football player. * 'Peppermint Patty: '''Ready to collect candy, Chuck? * '''Charlie Brown: '''Sure. * '''Peppermint Patty: '''Come on! * ''front of a House. They ring the doorbell. * 'Peppermint Patty: '''Give us Treats! ''Man gives Peppermint Patty and Snoopy Handfuls of Candy * 'Charlie Brown: '''I Didn't Get Anything. * '''Peppermint Patty: '''Go to the Next One. * ''House * 'Telly Monster: '''Hope you like chocolate-peanut butter-cream chewies. * ''Later * '''Peppermint Patty: I got five pieces of candy! * Cookie Monster: I got a cookie! * Nutty: I got a Lollipop! * Charlie Brown: I got a rock. * Houses Later * Peppermint Patty: I got a candy with my name! * Cookie Monster: Boy, I got more cookies! * Nutty: Hey, I got a package of gum! * Charlie Brown: I got rocks. * More Houses Later * Peppermint Patty: I got a popcorn ball! * Cookie Monster: I got EVEN MORE COOKIES! * Nutty: I got a pack of gum! * Charlie Brown: I got candy rocks. Candy Rocks from all Houses. * Peppermint Patty: 'That's not bad Chuck. Dinner Dishes, Act 2 * ''DISHES, ACT 2" Shown on a Large Table at a Kitchen, Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Linus, Elmo, Grover, Pink Panther, Crazy-Legs Crane, Alex, Marty, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Nutty and The Inspector. * 'Linus: '''Lord, on this day of thanks, we would like to extend our deepest gratitude for this incredible bounty of food you have fed us and should just be thankful for the being together. Amen. ''Cans and bottles of Soda, Glasses of Iced Tea, Trays with Slices Pizza, Popcorn, Potato Wedges, Green Beans, Mac and Cheese and Mashed Potatoes. * 'Cookie Monster: '''Hope Dessert is Next! ''the potato wedges, green beans and two pizza slices on his Plate * '''Charlie Brown: a plate of Popcorn ''I don’t understand it. All I got was a bag full of candy rocks! * '''Linus:' Yeah. It wasn't the time for the Great Pumpkin. * time * Cookie Monster: 'Now it's time for Cookies and Ice Cream! ''the ice cream and cookies mixed on his bowl. Nutty eats the candy and sherbet on his bowl too. Morning Gifts, Conclusion * Morning. * 'Sally: '''Charlie Brown! The Surprise is Here! ''leads Charlie Brown to the present. They reach the surprise and check them over. He rips off the wrapping and gets a pet rock with eyes and a smile * '''Charlie Brown: A Pet Rock? To Charlie Brown From Stork Beaker. * Sally Brown: You want to be a caveman, don't you? * 'Charlie Brown: '''Sure. I Will. *'Crazy-Legs Crane: '''That's ALL Folks!